Cook's Assistant
Details Walkthrough A feast for a Duke To begin the quest, talk to the Cook on the of Lumbridge Castle inside the kitchen. He informs you that it is Duke Horacio's birthday, and that he is supposed to prepare a cake for the celebration. However, he has forgotten to bring some of the ingredients required for the cake and asks you bring him a bucket of milk, an egg, and a pot of flour. Note: you can skip the intended process by bringing a pot of flour, a bucket of milk, and an egg with you and talking to the Cook again, completing the quest in seconds. Bucket of milk .]] With an empty bucket, which can be found in the cellar of Lumbridge Castle or bought from the general store for 2 coins, go east and across the River Lum then walk north to the Lumbridge cow field. Optional: You may talk to Gillie Groats next to the dairy cows for an explanation on how to get milk from a dairy cow. Use the empty bucket on a dairy cow to obtain some milk. Egg , just north of Lumbridge.]] From the cow field, follow the path north-west towards the chicken coop and pick up an egg. Pot of flour With an empty pot, which can be found in the kitchen of Lumbridge Castle or bought from the general store for 1 coin, head north of lumbridge and follow the path until you reach the mill. Collect grain from the fields outside of the mill. Optional: You may talk to Millie Miller inside the mill for an explanation on how to make flour. Head to the top floor and put the wheat in the hopper then pull the lever. Back on the , use your pot to collect flour from the bin. Recommended: ''The easy Lumbridge and Draynor Achievement Diary requires baking bread on the Lumbridge castle cooking range''. Grind a second pot of flour for bread dough to easily complete this. Delivery After collecting all the ingredients, take them back to the cook. Speak to him one last time to give him the ingredients. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards Cooking experience *Permission to use the Cook-o-matic 100, which significantly reduces the chance of burning food. }} Required for completing The completion of Cook's Assistant is a requirement to complete the following: * Recipe for Disaster * Easy Lumbridge & Draynor Diary Task: "Bake some bread on the Lumbridge castle kitchen range." Trivia *Cook's Assistant is one of 6 quests released on the launch day of RuneScape. *There is an easter egg in the Death to the Dorgeshuun quest — when you introduce Zanik to the Lumbridge Cook, he tries to offer the quest to her. "In fact, it's a good thing I met you. It's the Duke's birthday today, and I should be making him a lovely big birthday cake. I need eggs, flour and milk..." You then tell the cook she does not have time for that, to which he responds "It was worth a try." This insinuates that the cook tries to trick newcomers into bringing him supplies.